


Lollipop

by SprinklePrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cock Slut, Karkat is a slut, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slutty Karkat, They don't actually fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklePrince/pseuds/SprinklePrince
Summary: Karkat gets wet watching Dave suck on a lollipop, and fucks himself with it when Dave throws it away.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 55





	Lollipop

The way Dave's lips wrap around his lollipop has Karkat enraptured he could feel himself getting wet, he was so distracted he almost forgot he was pouring  
milk.

He shifts his eyes away to set the milk carton down stirring the milk into the coffee before taking one of the mugs to Dave while trying to avoid eye contact.

“Here fuckass” Mutters Karkat handing him the mug.

“Sweet thanks Karkat” 

“Don't get you weird human bulge in a twist it's just coffee”

Dave takes the mug and Karkat turns back to his cup of coffee to avoid further conversation, watching Dave out of the corner of his eye Dave pulles the bunched up wrapper back over the lollipop and throws it in the trash before leaving the room.

Once Dave had gone Karkat walks over to the trash bin and fishes out the lollipop, he pulls the bit of wrapping off the candy and down to stick into the trash, it was still deliciously wet and sticky from Daves mouth.

He bites his lip, his mouth waters he really wants to take a lick, but he has a better idea, he hurries back to his respiteblock and shuts the door. 

He tugs his pants down and lies down on his human style bed, he runs his fingers through the lips of his wet nook and gently presses two fingers inside, he pumps his fingers a few times before pulling them out.

He places Dave's lollipop at his entrance and pushes it into his nook as deep as he can, he pumps the lollipop in and out of his nook imagining Dave fucking him.

“AHH nngh” Karkat moans.

Karkat's bulge thrashes and twists around itself desperate for simulation.

He imagines Dave gripping his thighs and pounding into him, fucking him so thoroughly he wouldn't be able to move afterwards.

“HhaAA Dave please~”

Karkat knew he was being loud, he half hoped Dave would hear him and come to investigate so he could see what a slut Karkat is, fucking himself on a Lollipop just because Dave had it in his mouth.

He brings his other hand down to wrap around his bulge stroking it in time with lollipop.

Karkat begins shaking and thrusting down onto the lollipop Desperately, his hands speeding up.

“DAVE AHh~”

Karkat screams as he cums pushing down on the lollipop his genetic material getting everywhere.

Once he comes down he sits up and leans against his pillows, he lets go of his bulge and watches it slip back into its sheath.

He pulls the lollipop out of his soaked nook and brings it to his mouth licking up the genetic material that was dripping off it before sucking it into his mouth.

As the flavor changes from genetic material to strawberry Karkat resolves to actually tell Dave how he feels so he might actually get fucked by him, instead of using his discarded lollipop like a creep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinda weird idea I hope it was enjoyable! :)


End file.
